


How to Not Totally Hate Your Twenty-Year High School Reunion in One Easy Step

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did we come to this again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Not Totally Hate Your Twenty-Year High School Reunion in One Easy Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neilegni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilegni/gifts).



"Why did we come to this again?" Daria asked.

"So we can point and laugh at the middle class mundane lives our classmates chose, and then feel miserable about their undeserved successes."

"Daria! Jane!" Kevin's voice boomed from behind them.

"Hello, Senator," Jane says. Daria sighs. Her dress doesn't fit, and she colored over the gray just for tonight.

"You look fantastic," Jane says after Kevin leaves, like she's reading Daria's thoughts, but that's nothing new. "Let's dance."

Jane pulls her close, and they slow dance to some crappy Goo-Goo Dolls song, and old high school stupidity just melts away.


End file.
